barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barney Live! In New York City
20:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Hamilton, Alabama Should this article be merged with Barney Live in New York City? If so, how does one do this? -- Jack&KatePlusEight 21:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Done and done. I redirected this article to Barney Live in NY, so it's covered. -- SonicHOG 21:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one that they should've re-released it in 1996 with the "Kids for Character" preview and "Barney's Talent Show"? -- Rodney 50:03 December 30, 2004 (UTC) I think they should of did that too Rodney. May 19, 2009. Plus, even if that did happen this would of been the opening previews (since you said Kids For Character and Barney's Talent Show would be the Closing previews). Opening previews *Dark Blue FBI Warning *The Lyons Group Logo *I Love To Read With Barney Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Soundtrack Preview *Please Stay Tuned (1993-1995) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) Closing previews *Barney's Families Are Special Preview *Let's Pretend With Barney (1993) Preview *Barney's Make-Believe Vacation Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *The Lyons Group Logo Thanks! Jack&KatePlusEight 06:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Why is there a picture of an animation Barney on the cover of the VHS? February 16th 2011 This was the first time in the history of Barney where there was no sped up scene until the next video.1996, 1997 and 2000 I Was Talking To Bob West Yesterday About Why He Redubbed The Everyone Is Special Song. Bob Said were all -pre-recorded, while the recorded a new version of that song, but we probably did, so everything would sound consistent. That was a really fun show... !" Jeremyallencrispo 18:00, January 10, 2009 (UTC) What Are the Opening And Closing Previews to The July of 1999 Release? 16:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) The opening previews for 1999 were Opening previews #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #The Wiggles #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview #Please Stay Tuned (1999-2000) #Title Card Closing previews #Walk Around the Block With Barney Preview #What the World We Share Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Min #Her hair wasn't shown from the forehead. #Barney should've thanked her for helping him get to the point about the the Winkster. What I use to call Barney Live I use to call Barney Live In New York City ''Barney Coat because of the kids and adults wearing coats oustide in the intro and now I'm 16 and I quit watching Barney Barney Live! In New York City (how it should've been) ' ' '''Barney Live! In New York City' (known on show posters as Barney Live! At Radio City Music Hall, In New York City) was Barney's second stage show (following Barney in Concert: Live! At The Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 6, 1994. It was released on video on August 1, 1994. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tina *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason *Kelly (debut) *Carlos (debut) *The Winkster (debut) *Morgan Jordan (guest) *The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Welcome To Our Backyard #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain Go Away; & It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Band Instrumental #I Am a Fine Musician #The Imagination Circus #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Wheels on the Bus #The Three Little Monkeys Rap #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Elephant Song #The Exercise Song #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Five Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #S-M-I-L-E #Pop Goes the Weasel #London Bridge #Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, & Star Light, Star Bright) #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #The Friendship Song #The Barney Bag (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert *Welcome To Our Backyard *'The Winkster's Song' *The Imagination Circus Note: BJ's Song would've debuted in Look at Me, I'm 3!. Trivia * This stage show/video marks the first appearance of the newer Barney costumes. Both costumes would later be used in Season 3. * This is Carey Stinson's first taped appearance as an alternate body performer for Barney. Like the Winkster, Barney used a double for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). He would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television show, in the Season 4 episode, "All Around The World", and then officially starting in 2002. * This was also Jeff Brooks's first appearance as BJ's costume perfromer. To accompany the height differences between the old and new costume actors, BJ becomes shorter. * This stage show/video marks the first appearances of Carlos and Kelly. They would later return as main characters in Season 3. * This would've also been the last regular appearance of Tina. She would later return as a guest with Derek in the Season 3 episodes On the Move, Twice Is Nice!, and the Season 3 home video Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!. * "The Barney Theme Song" would not be shortened, and it would've been the exact same version from the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. * The version of "I Love You" that would've been featured on this show, would've been exactly the same as the version first used in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, as well as some Season 2 episodes, but with some added instruments. * This was the first time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses. * This was the only Barney stage show that used The Barney Bag. * This was also the only time in the entire series, where The Barney Bag played such a huge roll, rather than usually having a minor role, like in the television show. * After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) were recorded live for each performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Because many of the sets could not be transported, the show never went on tour. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 40 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the songs "The Barney Theme Song", "The More We Get Together", "My Yellow Blankey", "The Barney Bag", "The Winkster's Song", "BJ's Song", and "My Aunt Came Back". "I Love You" would've been taken from some Season 2 episodes. * After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. In my opinion, Tina, David, and Jason should've also been apart of this. I also wish that Carlos and Kelly were not treated like minor characters, and that they gave them some more lines to say. I also really wish that The Barney Theme Song was not shortened, and that the lawsuit never happened, so that Barney could've sung I Love You at the end of this, and Imagination Island, and so the Season 3 version of the song would've been featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. And I bet if Barney had sung I Love You at the end of this, they would've used the Season 3 version. Sold Barney Bag on Ebay In my opinion, if The Winkster never returned the Barney Bag, he would of sold it on Ebay for $1,000,000.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 23:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC)